Siriusly Hungry
by AphroditeAwry
Summary: When Sirius Orian Black is hungry, nothing is going to stop him from getting his oh so precious food, even at the cost of his friend's sanity. Will he satisfy his need or will he stay Siriusly hungry.


Siriusly hungry

"Moony, I'm hungry".

"Supper was only an hour ago".

"Sooooo?"

"Sooooo, you shouldn't be hungry"

"Sooooo, what if I am?"

"Then go down to the kitchens and get something"

"Great!, then lets go", said Sirius jumping up from the Gryffindor common room couch.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I never said I was going", Remus said laying his book down on his lap.

"Well good thing you have a friend like me to decide for you", Sirius said going over to Remus and yanking on his sweatshirt hood.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes…you…are", he said in between his violent attempts to pull Remus off of the couch by his hood, who was now clinging onto the couch's arm and desperately trying to unzip his sweatshirt.

"Oh don't kill Moony, Padfoot"

Remus looked up and saw James coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory.

"Prongs, please help…get him off of me!!!", Remus pleaded still clinging onto the couch and gagging as Sirius pulled harder and the hood grew tighter around his neck.

"Come on, Padfoot lay off him", James said laughing lightly as he strode over to them.

"Not…until…he…agrees…to…go with… me to… get-… what?. Prongs, what are you thinking? No really, spit it out…I'm not kidding…I'm warning you-ahh!!", Sirius said before James tackled him to the ground.

"Thanks for that", said Remus said standing up, gasping, and quickly taking his sweatshirt off so that Sirius couldn't regain his grip.

"No problem, s'all I could do to stop you from being strangled" , James said with a triumphant smirk.

"Why exactly were you tryin' to kill him anyway?.", he said turning to Sirius who was still on the ground.

"He wouldn't stop reading his stupid book to raid the kitchens", Sirius said crossing his arms across his chest, pouting.

"That's it? Well lets go, I'm hungry too".

"I'm not going", Remus said. "Yes you are", James said helping Sirius off of the ground.

"Fine", Remus sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes dramaticly.

"Whoa whoa whoa hang on, how come you wouldn't go with me but you'll go with Prongs?!"

"Because, one: you interrupted my reading, two: you tried to choke me, and three: because you're obnoxious and annoying", Remus stated matter-of-factly walking away.

"Fine, be that way…stupid wolf", Sirius said under his breath. "What?", said Remus threateningly turning on his heal to face him, eyes narrowing .

"Nothing, lets just go".

..........................

As they walked down the hallways unseen (with the aid of James's invisibility cloak) they came across Peeves setting off dung bombs just outside the Great Hall.

"Ha, Peevsy done good this time", he cackled doing flips in the air.

"Ok we need to get out of here before one of them blows up and-", Lupin whispered right before the bombs went off, blowing all of them off of their feet and knocking off the invisibility cloak.

"Ah ya, that's just great, real nice", Sirius said shaking as much of the dung as possible from himself and walking to find the nearest bathroom.

"Ha ha ha, well if it isn't Loony Lupin and Potty Potter", Peeves said mockingly, "What are two fine victims like yourselves doing out so late?".

"Er… we're going t-t-to…um… j-just RUN", James yelled. They started to run and Peeves darted after them pelting them with dungbombs.

"Go for the dungeons, s'were the Bloody Barron will most likely be!", Remus yelled to James. He nodded, ducking to avoid a bomb. Racing through the castle they finally got to the dungeon and split up to find the baron quicker.

"Ha there you are" James whistled for Remus, signaling that he had found the Bloody Baron. Within seconds he came rushing towards him with Peeves close behind. When Peeves saw the baron he immediately gave up and switched his course.

"S'was a close one", Remus panted.

"No kiddin".

They headed back cautiously, to were they had first been attacked. There they picked up the cloak and set off to find Sirius. They finally found him washing his face in a lavatory sink.

"Hey guys, sup?". "That's all you have to say "Sup", Remus shot, "You left us…in the lurch.

"We've been belurched", James yelled angrily.

"Well don't blame me, I had to get this stuff off of me somehow didn't I? See I'm clean" He shot back, "…By the way you guys got a little-".

"We know!!", James and Remus said by now quite annoyed . The two cleaned themselves up with the use of a simple spell before turning back to their supposed friend.

"Well the kitchens ain't gunna raid themselves are they", Sirius said brightly as he slipped past his friends and skipped out the door. The two remaining occupants of the small bathroom sighed at their friend's cheerfulness and followed him. Though they didn't skip.

........................

"What was that?!", asked Sirius

"Probably Filch's cat, check the map Remus!"

"I don't have it, I thought you had it", Remus whispered for they were once again under the invisibility cloak.

"Uh…w-w-well you see", James stuttered

"You always have the map!!, you're the one in charge of it, how could you… wait, hold on, if you don't have the map, then where exactly is it?" Remus said slowly.

"Er…well…I don't really know…but I think I know were to find it" he added quickly as Remus narrowed his eyes once more.

"Can I just say something?, Sirius asked quietly.

"Sure".

"I think that we should go now 'cause of that". Remus and James looked down to see that Mrs. Norris had apparently heard them whispering because she was running from them to alert her master.

"We probably should, lets go". They started to sprint away down the corridor towards the kitchen looking the other way in case Filch did come. When suddenly they bumped into something and once again fell to the ground as the cloak flew off of them.

"What the heck…uh-oh".

"Looks like we're in trouble now aren't we lads".

"Uh we were just…"

"Going to get detention that's what", Filch roared grabbing them by the collars of their shirts and dragged towards his small moldy little office.

"Good job Remus, just had to tell me off ". "It wasn't my fault, it was you who lost the map in the first place", Remus hissed so that Filch couldn't hear. Once they got to the office they were thrown down roughly into some rickety chairs. "So out of bed after hours huh? That's a years worth of detention in my book but the headmaster won't let me. I can only give you a weeks worth".

After they got a long lecture on what filthy brats they were they were finally dragged back to they're common room. "Well that was fun", said James said sarcastically, straightening his collar. "I knew that I shouldn't of gone", Remus mumbled. "Ah well, I'm still hungry lets go!", Sirius said grabbing his friends by the collar like Filch and dragged them through the portrait and flung the cloak over them.

"No, I'm done!", Remus said flinging the cloak back off, "You've gotten dungbombs thrown at me by Peeves while you hid in the bathroom, you've gotten me a weeks worth of detention with Filch, and you almost choked me to death with my own sweatshirt!!!"

"Well sorry, but my stomach is still hungry and you're coming with me to get food!!", Sirius shot grabbing at his collar.

"No I'm not!!,

Give me one reason why I should!"

"Because a true Marauder never gives up!"

"Oh, don't go there! I agree that perseverance IS very important when you're a Marauder, but getting YOU food? Come on!".

"Reason two is that when you raid the kitchen you get seconds on dessert!".

Remus opened his mouth to argue but closed it again as he thought.

"Fine…alright…let's go", he said throwing the cloak back over them. Remus held his breath all of the way as they made their way through the long corridors waiting for something to go wrong. But nothing did. They reached the kitchens just fine.

Throwing he cloak off Sirius shouted, "Victory!!!", before running off with James and barking orders for food to various house-elves. Remus on the other hand who wasn't that hungry in the first place strolled off to find an elf who would make him desert.

By the time he had gotten his cake the other two were still clearly busy. "The kitchen is going to be out of food by the time these two get done", he thought leaning against the nearest wall as he started to eat, smiling to himself. He had to wait for what seemed hours before they were finally done.

"Ready?", Sirius said, his arms full of food.

"Sure, but isn't that a little much for a midnight snack", Remus said eying the two towers of food.

"I get hungry at night!", Sirius said defensively.

"Well whatever, lets go", said Remus rolling his eyes.

"Alrighty!

Walking back to the common room they had to listen very carefully for they couldn't all fit under the invisibility cloak with the enormous amount of food. Going down the first floor corridor they heard the slow footsteps of Filch coming behind them once more.

"Oh great, lets hurry up boys", James said quickening his pace. Their footsteps echoed through the stone hallway and carried the sound to Filch who started half-running towards the culprits. Remus was able to get ahead of the other two because of his lack of food.

"Hurry up he's gaining on us!", Remus yelled not bothering to whisper for he knew that Filch already knew of their being. James ditched the food in his arms and ran to catch up with Remus.

"What are you doing?!", Sirius asked shocked but still running.

"I almost have the max number of detentions and if I get caught one more time I'll have to clean the bedpans in the hospital wing without magic and I am not going there again!!"

"Fine", Sirius said copying James and dropping his load as well.

They ran up the all the way up the Grand Staircase with Filch close in their pursuit. They finally reached the common room yelling the password in advance to their arrival to loose the caretaker. But they didn't stop running till they reached their beds.

A long silence followed the collapsing on James's bed before Sirius finally broke it.

"Prongs?", he said panting.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not hungry any more".


End file.
